1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support devices for two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles and bicycles, and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for supporting two-wheeled vehicles in an upright orientation when parked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When two-wheeled vehicles, such as motorcycles and bicycles, are parked, they are generally parked in an upright orientation. Generally a kickstand of some sort is carried by the two-wheeled vehicle and projects downward from the two-wheeled vehicle to contact the ground for support. The kickstand generally includes one or more feet which have relatively sharp ends. That is, the ends of the kickstand generally have a relatively small surface area. When the two-wheeled vehicle is parked, and the kickstand is used on a relatively soft surface, such as sand, soil, mud, or an asphalt surface, the ends of the kickstand may sink into the relatively soft surface. If the ends of the kickstand sink sufficiently far into the relatively soft surface, then the two-wheeled vehicle may fall over. Otherwise, the relatively soft surface may be damaged by the ends of the kickstand. In view of the above, it would be desirable if a device were provided to prevent ends of a kickstand of a two-wheeled vehicle from sinking into a relatively soft surface, thereby preventing the two-wheeled vehicle from falling over or damaging the soft surface.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to kickstands for two-wheeled vehicles, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,712,640; 4,223,906; 4,417,746; 4,637,624; and 5,067,739. It is noted that some of these patents include structures at the ends of the kickstands that effectively broaden the ends of the kickstands so the ends of the kickstands have a reduced tendency to sink into a soft surface. Yet each end of the kickstands is limited in its surface area to a relatively small surface area. To more effectively prevent an end of a kickstand from sinking into a soft surface, it would be desirable if a device having a relatively large surface area could be interposed between the ends of the kickstand and the surface that supports the two-wheeled vehicle.
Still other features would be desirable in a two-wheeled vehicle support apparatus. For example, it would desirable for a two-wheeled vehicle support apparatus to be readily cared and transported by the two-wheeled vehicle when the vehicle is in use. To occupy a relatively small space when in storage, it would be desirable for a two-wheeled vehicle support apparatus to be readily disassembled. In addition, to facilitate use of the two-wheeled vehicle support apparatus, it would be desirable for the two-wheeled vehicle support apparatus to be readily assembled.
When a two-wheeled vehicle is parked on a soft surface, not only the ends of a kickstand may sink into the soft surface. A tire, especially the rear tire which bears most of the weight of the vehicle, may also sink into the soft surface. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device having a relatively large surface area could be interposed between the rear tire and the surface that supports the two-wheeled vehicle.
For a device interposed between a tire and the supporting surface, it would be desirable for the interposed device to include a ramp portion that facilitates rolling of the tire onto the interposed device.
When a round tire is in contact with a flat surface, the round tire may readily roll on the flat surface. However, when a round tire is in contact with a round, concave surface, there is a reduced tendency of the round tire to roll off of the round, concave surface. In this respect, it would be desirable for a device interposed between a tire and a support surface to have a round, concave surface.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use kickstands to maintain a two-wheeled vehicle in an upright orientation on a support surface, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a two-wheeled vehicle support apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) prevent ends of a kickstand of a two-wheeled vehicle from sinking into a relatively soft surface, thereby preventing the two-wheeled vehicle from falling over or damaging the soft surface; (2) provides a relatively large surface area can be interposed between the ends of the kickstand and the surface that supports the two-wheeled vehicle; (3) is readily carried and transported by the two-wheeled vehicle when the vehicle is in use; (4) is readily disassembled; (5) is readily assembled; (6) has: a relatively large surface area that can be interposed between the rear tire and the surface that supports the two-wheeled vehicle; (7) includes a ramp portion that facilitates rolling of the tire onto the interposed device; and (8) provides a round, concave surface interposed between a tire and a support surface. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique two-wheeled vehicle support apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.